Known from the German patent document No. 663,245 are prior radial bearings where the support body consists of individual lamella that are parallel to one another and whose parting planes are perpendicular to the bearing axis. A lubricant is passed to the bearing face through grooves or interspersed absorbent rings. The individual lamella are provided with a cylindrical bore and, in their entirety, constitute the bearing face. Reliability is achieved in a simple way for small, inexpensive bearings which are extensively free of maintenance.
The problem underlying the present invention is to provide a trunnion bearing for a workpiece with a cylindrical surface, which bearing can be used for a certain bearing diameter range without requiring design modifications. This problem is inventionally solved through the features of the present invention.